


Fireworks

by SentCents



Series: MCYT One-Shot Collection [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Friendship, Fundy - Freeform, Ranboo - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, mild case of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentCents/pseuds/SentCents
Summary: Tubbo cannot see the same flash of colors that cover up the night sky the same way on New Years’s Eve. Will contain mentions and symptoms of PTSD and a slight dose of swearing, you had been warned.
Series: MCYT One-Shot Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020271
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Fireworks

“So, are the festival plans still in action, Tubbo?” Quackity asked as the two walked around the docks of new L’manberg at night.

The President nodded with enthusiasm. “Yeah, should be good. Ranboo had set up some of the festival games as we speak, and there are more things to be in construction for.” 

The Vice President smiled. “Good, good. We’ll finally get that green son of a bitch once and for all.” He exclaimed proudly as he started to run. “Anyways, I have to go and do something with Karl for the night.” 

Tubbo blinked in confusion. “Ah, what for?” 

Quackity gasped.“Wait, you don’t know that it was New Year's Eve now, Tubbo?” 

The blonde President blinked again before his eyes widened in realization. “Ah, yes, yes! It is the eve of the brand new year, ain’t it?” 

He took a deep sigh. “Well, with all the recent buzz that has been going on, I can rightfully say that I did lose track of time, Big Q.” 

Quackity hummed in agreement. “Yeah. Tommy is still alive… with Technoblade of all people.” His voice strained at the mention of the war pig at large. “The fact that they can be here and probably terrorize our land, Tubbo. We can’t have that to happen.” 

“I know, I know.” Tubbo agreed, begrudgingly as he looked up at the sky. “But for now, you can go whatever you are going to do with Karl.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you next time, Tubbo. Remember to be careful or you might get fucked up or some shit.” Quackity exclaimed as he started to ran off the docks. 

Another sigh left his lips as he looked at his hands. Things were becoming quite messy within the nation and he…really can’t shake off the fact that it will get worse and worse as time goes on. He is doing his best, well, he thinks that he is doing his best…

He shook his head and started walking once again. The fact that Tommy is alive soothes his mind a bit, he didn’t have to host a funeral for a friend that never died. But he still has a lot of things to just be worried about in general still- 

He jumped at the sound of a crackle, making him quickly breathe in and out, very shocked at what has he had heard. His eyes panned around the area to see Ranboo and Fundy are apparently setting up some dispensers and such around the podium. 

“Are they setting up…fireworks?” He wondered, yet his blood went cold. 

“ _ I’m sorry Tubbo,” His eyes looked straight in fear as Technoblade pointed his crossbow that was loaded with a firework-  _

He gasped out, clutching his chest a bit. Tubbo forced himself to sit down near the docks, his breath being all ragged. The palm of his hand stayed within his chest - the spot where he lost one of his lives at from…

From…

“ _ Do it Techno!” Jsclatt’s voice rang in fury around the area. _

“ _ T-Technoblade?” He managed to whisper out, tears forming around his eyes.  _

_ “Tubbo, I-I’m sorry,” Technoblade responded, before pulling the trigger -  _

He closed his eyes shut, gasping slightly for air. He didn’t know why the hell he forgiven Technoblade for that in the first place? The entire experience of him setting up his execution was just… 

“I…I should go back inside.” Tubbo muttered to himself, slightly struggling to stand up with his own two feet from the memory that played in his mind. 

Yet, he jumped once again as another firework went off with a bang. With a scream, he ran back to his own home, uncaring about what was happening around him. He didn’t care, he didn’t care, just as long as he is safe from the fireworks. 

From afar, Ranboo looked confused. “Why did Tubbo ran away? We were about to tell him that the fireworks should be ready for tomorrow.” 

Fundy shrugged as he was still checking the Redstone, to make sure that all of the fireworks would fire at the same time. “Mhm, I dunno.” 

“Really? He seemed…rather terrified all the sudden…” Ranboo muttered.

The fox-man scratched his head, furrowed his eyebrow as he was looking at the Redstone. “Huh. I think it was probably because of the Execution that happened during the Manberg Festival.” 

“The what?” 

“Oh, you weren’t there. Right.” Fundy said before spreading another Redstone dust on the grass to connect it to the lever. “Basically, Schlatt and Big Q got him set up during his speech, trapped him in a box where Techno pretty much blows him up with a firework.” 

“Ah, I see…” Ranboo muttered once again, looking at the dispensers that contained the fireworks. “Don’t you think that he is…traumatized by that event that he is scared of fireworks?” 

“I…don’t know? Should we ask?” Fundy said, as he looked at Ranboo while having quite a bit of realization on the degree… that what they were setting up can be quite bad for the President. 

“I think we should. We don’t want him to… have a heart attack like Schlatt did because of the fireworks we had set up.” He replied. 

Fundy nodded. “Good catch, let me wrapped this up so we can talk to him.” 

After a couple of minutes, both men were done setting up all the Redstone for the firework display that was due tomorrow. Both were already exchanging ideas as they kept walking along towards Tubbo’s house in L’manberg.

“Man, I think we should confront him about this somehow that isn’t going to make him upset.” Fundy quipped, “If we just shove the whole thing on his face, he might just react differently and we don’t want that.”

“That’s true,” Ranboo replied as they were already approaching him at the doorstep. 

“He should be here… right?” Fundy knocked on the door. “Hey, Tubbo! Are you there man?” 

No response was heard, making Fundy furrow his eyebrows as he knocked again. “Tubbo, you here man?” 

Yet again, no response. 

“I think we should contact him via our communication device,” Ranboo suggested, as he grabbed his walkie talkie that the whole server uses for long-distance communication. 

Fundy nodded as he grabbed his own device. “Sounds good, ring it up and I’ll join in the frequency.” 

With a press of a button, the device started to ring up. A couple of rings passed by before it finally got a receiving connection. 

“Hello…?” A distant voice of the President spoke from the mic, making Fundy sigh in relief. 

“Tubbo, where are you man?” The fox-man asked, holding the walkie talkie close to his mouth. “We got a lot of things to discuss regarding the New Years Celebration for tomorrow.” 

“A-ahhh yes! The New Year’s Ball or something if I remember correctly,” Tubbo said, “But we can talk it now if you want… I’m just at the Guardian Farm… taking a bit of a breather.” 

“I see,” Fundy replied as he nudged Ranboo, whom look at him confused.

“What Fundy?” 

“Tell him about the thing.” 

“What is the thing?” Ranboo replied, getting even more confused. 

“About the bang-bang bloowie stuff.” 

“The…what?” He is completely lost on what Fundy was trying to say. 

“Uhm… what are you two talking about?” Tubbo asked from the other line. 

Fundy sighed, rubbing his temples with his paw. “I swear Ranboo… anyways Tubbo, we seem to noticed that you didn’t like the fireworks.” 

“O-oh…” A shaky voice was heard from the call. “Y-yeah… I-I mean… I don’t particularly dislike them… it’s j-just…” 

“Are you suffering in some kind of trauma, Tubbo?” Ranboo asked, his tone quite serious. 

“I-I don’t know. C-can we just m-move on to the topic at hand rather than asking about these types of questions?” 

“But what if this is the topic at hand, Tubbo.” Fundy quipped. “You didn’t get scared when we faced Technoblade at his home. Are you sure that -” 

** (Space) **

“ - you aren’t afraid of the fireworks?”

Tubbo sighed as he was just about to hang around the Guardian farm, just to relax and take his mind off things about the sudden flash of memories that he just had. But now, Fundy is just asking about it, probably based on the reaction that he just had a while ago. 

Contemplating it in his head - 

_ “I’ll make it as painless and as colorful I can make it to be.”  _

_ “Technoblade - “ He exclaimed in horror before he saw him pull the trigger-  _

\- he violently shook his head, almost throwing down the walkie-talkie on to the pavement. He kept his breathing at minimal, breathing in and out of his mouth with a sheen of sweat covering his face. 

“Tubbo? Tubbo? You there?” Fundy’s voice kept transmitting out of the walkie talkie, in which he can tell that they are clearly worried.

He let out a ragged breath as he held the walkie-talkie near his mouth again. “Y-yeah… I’m here.” 

“Look man, if you don’t want us to fire the fireworks, we can do that. I don’t want you to have some sort of panic attack or something when it is supposed to be a happy occasion for all of us.” Fundy said. 

Tubbo let out a sigh of relief. “That would be good… thank you.” 

“No problem, me and Ranboo can make a substitute for it. Maybe some sort of light show and such.”

“Wait, me and you again?” He heard Ranboo’s voice in the background.

“That would be brilliant,” Tubbo said, sitting down on the pavement as he tries to stabilize his breathing. “Just update me when you need anything for that substitute, I’ll just… relax for a while.” 

“Gotcha Tubbo, rest well buddy.” 

And the transmission got caught off, presumably from Fundy turning it off on Ranboo’s device as well. 

His eyes looked up into the sky, “Welp. Guess I have to live with this.”

Sometimes, the most terrifying things in life are the ones that had given the most color you had ever in your life. 

** (Space) **

“Guess we’ll make something that isn’t fireworks then, Ranboo.” Fundy exclaimed, pocketing his device in his suit before walking back to the podium.

Ranboo looked really confused. “Why am I a part of this again?” 

“Because I am not making a light show without another pair of hands to help.” 

“Can’t we get Awesamdude on it as well?” Ranboo asked as he was following Fundy to whatever he was going. “I mean, he is the resident Redstone expert and all-” 

“ _ Ranboo _ , let’s just get to work man.” 

“...sigh. Fine.” 


End file.
